In a number of applications such as time of flight (TOF) and fluorescence lifetime imaging microscopy (FLIM), it is important to not only detect photon reception but also generate data concerning photon arrival time within a given timing window. Embodiments disclosed herein provide a system and method for generating direct timing histogram data with respect to detected photons.